legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S5 P5/Transcript
(The heroes are seen meeting with Blake Hendricks in his castle) Blake H: You guys want me to do what now?? Alex: Take us to Lestros. Erin: Please. Blake H: You....want to go to Lestros's place? Really? Alex: Yes. Daniel: Dad it's of the utmost importance! Adam: He's our chance to destroy Salem! Blake H: I understand but.....It's Lestros's Realm we're talking about. Daniel: So? Blake H: Trust me guys. That place is SOMETHING else. Jack: Is it weird? Ian: Wacky? Miles: All over the place? Blake H: All of that times ten. Jack: Oh. Alex: So, can you take us? Blake H:....I can, but you're going to have to find him yourself. Erin: How hard could that be? Blake H: Oooooh you poor fools... Alex: Huh? Blake H: Nothing. Anyway, I'll get a portal open. (Blake gets up and throws down an energy orb which opens up a portal) Blake H: Your go. Alex: Great! Thanks Blake! Blake H: Good luck in there. (The heroes all enter the portal and it closes after they all enter) Blake H: You're gonna need it... (On the other side of the portal, the heroes look around at their surroundings) Alex:...... Erin: Oh....my....god.... Jack: Forget everything I said.... (The world is seen as an unstable void with floating islands of distorted trees, misshapen and distorted animals and pink clouds that rain soda. As well as much, much more) Jack: This. Is weirder than I thought. Zulu: This.... This is crazy... Jessica: I knew Lestros like to be a little more crazy but... Wow. Jordan: Guys? I feel funny. (Alex and Erin look at Jordan who suddenly shrunk) Alex: J-JORDAN!? Jordan:.....*Tiny voice* What the heck happened?? Alex: Holy crap! Erin: Jordan! (Erin picks Jordan up) Erin: Are you okay?? Jordan: *Tiny voice* Yeah, just tiny is all. Erin: Wow. Now you're REALLY our little brother. Jordan: *Tiny voice* Yeah I noticed... Why am I tiny? Erin: You don't think that- Raynell: Guys? Why is gravity weird? Jessica: Huh? *Looks around* Raynell? Raynell: Up here. (Jessica looks up to see Raynell above them, standing from what the heroes perspective, up side down) Jessica: AH!! Raynell: Sup. Jessica: H-How did you get up there?? Raynell: I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm standing on the clouds. Scott: Um.. You're not standing the clouds. You're standing on the ground. Raynell: What? (The camera shifts, showing Raynell is on the ground and the heroes are standing on the clouds) Raynell: I repeat my question. Why is gravity weird? Scott: Uhhhh.... Alex: Couldn't....answer that. (Gravity returns to normal as the heroes fall onto the ground) Alex: OOF!!! Jessica: Ow...! Miles: That hurt. (The heroes all get up) Ian: Jeez, what else is gonna happen!? Male Voice: AHHHHH!!!! (The heroes turn to scream and see a boy they never saw before) Jack: The hell?! Who are you!? Boy: G-Guys! What's happened to me?! Alex: Huh?? Boy: Its me! Emily!! Kyle: EMILY!?! Boy: Yes! Kyle: W-W-What the fuck!? Emily?: WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?!?! Female Voice: What's happened to you?! What's happened to me?! (Kyle is seen now as a random female) Emily?: AHHHHHH!!!! Kyle?: AHHHHHHH!!!! Both: AHHHHHH!!!! Alex: Guys calm down! (The two are seen back to normal) Kyle: But she- Emily: And he- Both:....... Emily: What??? Kyle: We're....normal?? Emily: *Huge sigh of relief* Kyle: Thank god.... Charlie: Well good for you 2. Now what about us?! (Everyone looks at Charlie and sees him, Pearl, Foxtrot and Zulu all humans) Foxtrot: W-Were humans! Alex: Whoa okay! Jack: That's fucking weird! Charlie: H-Holy crap! I got human flesh! Zulu: I can feel human organs inside me! Pearl: Why am I so curvy?! Foxtrot: What is going on!? Craig: Guys I think we made a mistake coming here. Jordan's small. Gravity's weird. Our genders can change randomly. And now Zulu and his sibs are humans. Alex: There's clearly a lot of weird energy in this place. Must be what's causing the anomalies. Erin: But, where's Lestros at? ???: *Voice* Up here you sexy thing! (The heroes all look up to find Lestros sitting on a soda cloud) Lestros: Well well, The Defenders of Peace, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Daniel and his friends, the whole gang! (Lestros jumps down in front of the heroes) Lestros: Welcome to my little slice of paradise! Alex: Uhhhh... Miles: Yo? Erin: Did he just call me "sexy thing"? Lestros: So, what do you think? Pretty neat huh? Charlie: Change us back! Foxtrot: Please! This is too weird! Jordan: *Tiny voice* I hate being small! Lestros: Aww come on its not that bad. Enjoy a new experience while you're here. Erin: Seriously, did he just call me "sexy thing"? Lestros: Hey can I get you anything from my kitchen? Miles: Uh we're not in a house. Lestros: What are you talking about? You'll sitting down in my living room. (Sure enough the heroes all find themselves seated in some room) Raynell: WHAT IS HAPPENING!? Lestros: You're in my realm! It's full of my aura, therefore, RANDOM things are going to be happening non-stop and at unexpected times! Yang: Seriously? Lestros: Seriously! *Laughs* (Suddenly the heroes all find plates of food in front of them) Lestros: I must tell you I haven't been this entertained by my own powers since the stone ages! And that was when I turned a brontosaurus into a giant butterfly! Miles: Yhw dlouw ouy nurt a suruastnorb otni a tnaig- *Covers his mouth* Lestros: *Busts out laughing* HE'S SPEAKING BACKWARDS!! I LOVE IT!! Alex: Miles?? Miles: *Uncovers his mouth* Tahw eht lleh?? Lestros: HA HA!! IT'S GOLD!!! Miles: *Clears his throat* Am I fixed?! *Gasp* Yes! Alex:...... Lestros: Now come on everyone, eat up! Heroes:....... Lestros: Oh! And if you run out of drinks, just go outside to the soda cloud! It's pure! Qrow: I've seen a lot of things. This, is definitely the highlight. Lestros: Oh ho ho Mr. Branwen, you haven't seen nothing yet! Now eat! We've got SO much to discuss! Erin: Yeah like can we get back to the part where you called me a "sexy thing"? Lestros: Am I not wrong? Erin: *Blushes* ! Lestros: Now, you kids enjoy the meal while I got spruce up around the house! I'm certain the meals are up to....chaotic standards. (The heroes look at they're meals. Alex reaches to grab a piece of chicken when is suddenly grows legs and stands up) Alex: BAAH! (The chicken gets up and walks off) Alex:... What the hell? Raynell:... My food is staring at me... (The vegetables on Raynell's plate are seen looking at her with tiny eyes) Raynell: Creepy.... Yang: I'm almost afraid to drink from the water cause I think it might be salt water. Jack: You'd be lucky to get salt water. Could be piss for all you know. Miles: Eh, the coffee seems fine. (Miles drinks the coffee) Miles: *Spits up and coughs* Never mind, it's mud water! Erin:.... Jack: Erin you all right? Erin:.... Emily: *Looks up at a pair bunnies doing the tango in mid air* I think we're all starting to lose our sanity here. Weiss: *Sees boxes playing baseball with rocks outside* How did Blake Hendricks survive this place....? Shade: This is kinda freaking me out. Charlie: How do you think we feel?! We're HUMAN!! Foxtrot: I-I'm still trying to figure out how we got these clothes. Pearl: This shirt is driving me crazy! And what's this thing around my chest under my shirt?! *Tries to unhook something from her back* Jessica: !! PEARL DON'T REMOVE THAT!! Zulu: Dude I SERIOUSLY need to get these pants off! Jack: DON'T do that! Zulu: !! Pearl: !! (The two stop what they're doing) Alex: How are we supposed to tell Lestros about what we need when he's got all....THIS going on? Erin: We wait I guess. Jordan: *Tiny voice* I just wanna be big again... Erin: Well I personally don't mind you being small. I feel like I got jibbed outta helping mom raise you when you become a teenager in just a few days. Jordan: *Tiny voice* I'm still a teenager! Erin: *giggle* A tiny teenager. Jordan: *Tiny voice* Shut up! (Erin laughs before the heroes end up in the backyard.) Alex: AH!!! Miles: What the?? (Lestros is seen playing golf while dressed in formal wear) Lestros: Ah! Hole in one! Scott: I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.... *Looks down* Huh? (Scott sees a hole and falls though it screaming) Alex: WHOA! SCOTT!! SCOTT YOU- (Scott falls from the sky and back in the hole) Erin: ?? Scott? (Scott again falls from the sky into the hole) Erin:..... (Jack then catches Scott as he falls) Scott: *Groans* So dizzy.... Jack: *Puts Scott down* Don't vomit on me. Lestros: I say heroes, how is life back in the mortal plane doing for you? I hear it's a real doozy! Alex:.. Y-Yeah... Y-You could say that... We... Got more villains going around. Lestros: Yeah I heard. Hoo boy! 4 years of peace and quiet! You guys must have been bored out of your minds! I mean you're heroes you're suppose to fight villains? What are heroes without villains after all? Alex: Nothing I guess. Lestros: Exactly! Alex:.... Lestros: But I mean now look where you are! You're in a world where up can be down whenever it feels like it, and where the volcanoes all spray out molten butter instead of lava! Erin: What? Lestros: You heard me! Liquid, burning butter! Erin:....Riiiiight. Lestros: What, do you think it's outside my bounds? Erin: Oh trust me, I didn't think that at the least. Lestros: I thought so! Erin:..... Lestros: Now then, enough with the talking! Tell me, why have you come to your old pal Lestros? Alex: Oh right. Lestros. The reason we came here is cause we need your help. Lestros: Oh. So you didn't come by just to say hi or see how I'm doing? Alex: Well we- Lestros: What you think the only time you should come see me is when you need something from me? You never wanna see me for me? Alex: Whoa, whoa, Lestros is not like that. Lestros: That hurts me guys.... *Starts to sob* I thought we were friends.... Alex: Lestros- Daniel: We came here so you can help us get closer to killing Salem. Lestros: *Stops sobbing* Oh I know. I'm just fucking with you guys! Alex: Oh my god... Lestros: So, you need me to help you kill Alkorin's old friend huh? The big bad witch with "No weakness" right? Erin: Wouldn't say she has no weakness but not being able to die is a pain in the ass. Lestros: Immortality is a bitch ain't it? Miles: Yeah. Lestros: Well, what kind of service do you need? Daniel: We need you to distort reality so we can get to the Spirit Realm. Lestros: Spirit Realm you say? Daniel: Yes. The thing we need is inside it. Lestros: Well luckily for you, you all came to the right man! Adam: Wait, so you'll do it? Lestros: Of course! Anything for my friends! Daniel: Yes! Lestros: Now, just allow me do the good old Lestros special and you'll be on your way! (Lestros turns and rubs his hands together before he touches the ground. A portal opening into a white void then opens) Lestros: Now, the portal is ready! Daniel: Right! Burning Sun: *Voice* Let's do this! Alex: Come on! Lestros: Oh no no no! Alex: Hm? Lestros: The Defenders stay. Daniel and the others go. Alex: Wait what? Erin: Why the hell can't we go? Lestros: Because, why waste time with Spirit affairs when you can catch up with your old friend? Alex: *Groans* Daniel: Don't worry guys, we got this. Amanda: We'll find the realm no problem guys! Erin: Well, good luck. Amanda: *Nods* (Daniel and his team enter the portal before it shuts) Lestros: Now then, who wants some pizza? Miles: Is it going to be alive? Lestros: Of course! Miles: *Groans* (The heroes go and head back into the house) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts